Here comes a storm.
Last time on Harpers Falls: *During the height of Christmas shopping, Molly Wainwright decided to cause more trouble, and ended up being arrested again after assaulting Dylan. He, along with his cousin, Sheila, put her in her place, and she was taken back to jail! As she came out of her office in Harper Memorial Hospital, Dr. Julianna Steinbach; the new Chief of staff, was watching the sky. Being from New England, as she was, she knew that sky well. It was a truly slate gray sky, which meant there was a snow storm coming. It's not a nor'easter, I will admit, she thought, but I know well enough to know that it will be a very bad storm. Dylan and Alex, working at getting the patio tables and chairs into the storage place near the house, saw the sky as well. "Wow, a snow storm coming along," Alex said, "and a doozie of one too!" "Yeah," Dylan said, "another snow storm, not uncommon in Harpers Falls." The rest of the community, anticipating a huge snow storm, took things in stride. Michael Harper and the rest of the Harpers got things ready for the storm. Knowing that some students came into school from out of town, he made it clear that school wouldn't be in session the next day. Velda Smithfield and Anyssa had all the cars moved into the garage. Everything was set up for this snow storm. At the Law Enforcement Center, the guards helped get things all taken care of. Some of the more minor security prisoners helped Joanna, Roberta; Louise and Veronica to get things set up and put away. "For, there is going to be one major storm coming," Veronica said, not unkindly, as she was around more minor security prisoners, "they've not said how much snow we're to get, but it will be a doozy." All the while, Molly Wainwright sat in her little cubicle of a cell, and glared at all the hub-bub. "Will you lot shut up?!" she screamed, "I am trying to get some sleep!" "You're not supposed to sleep!" one of the minor security prisoners yelled back at her, "or I guess you are. You can't do much else!" The prisoner laughed at her own joke, and she went back to work. Molly stormed around her cell, "You will pay for mocking sweet gentle Molly Wainwright!" she shrilled, "I will see to it that you will die!" Two hours after everything was put away, the snow came. It was at first some flurries, but as the time progressed, the snow became heavier and thicker. While there wasn't much wind at first, the wind began to increase. The snow didn't blow as badly within Harpers Falls, as built up as it was; and with most of the suburbs around Boston, but south of Harpers Falls, where it wasn't as built up, it blew around a lot more easily, cutting visibility pretty badly. Dylan watched the snow flying. Alex stood next to him. "What s snow, eh, babe?" he asked. Dylan nodded, "Yep, Alex," he said, "it's quite a storm." Meanwhile, at the Harper mansion, Anyssa was talking with her friend, Susannah, as was their custom. "It's quite a storm here, Susie," she said, "we've gotten a few inches. It's more heavier south of us, but here in town, we've gotten a good amount too. But thank heavens for the best street plowing system there is." She listened as Susannah told her about the snow they got. "Wow," she said, "the same storm we're getting now, you got too?" Susannah agreed, while the two girls chatted on the phone. Meanwhile, everything was kind of slowing down. What will happen next? *How will the snow storm snare up things in Harpers Falls, and how will Molly use that to her advantage? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes